Determine the value of the following complex number power. Your answer will be plotted in orange. $ ({\cos(\frac{1}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{12}\pi)}) ^ {3} $ Re Im
Explanation: Let's express our complex number in Euler form first. $ {\cos(\frac{1}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{12}\pi)} = { e^{\pi i / 12}} $ Since $(a ^ b) ^ c = a ^ {b \cdot c}$ $ ({ e^{\pi i / 12}}) ^ {3} = e ^ {3 \cdot (\pi i / 12)} $ The angle of the result is $3 \cdot \frac{1}{12}\pi$ , which is $\frac{1}{4}\pi$ Our result is $ e^{\pi i / 4}$. Converting this back from Euler form, we get $\cos(\frac{1}{4}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{4}\pi)$.